


Hello，stranger！

by Liulangbuduanzhuang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liulangbuduanzhuang/pseuds/Liulangbuduanzhuang
Summary: 史密斯夫妇paro，第九区夫妇设定
Relationships: 城辰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hello，stranger！

“我从小就有去法国留学的音乐梦想，但是没能去巴黎，所以去了前面的巴黎贝甜，在那里听到了heartbeat这首歌，啊，原来我的人生是JYP啊！”

金昇玟：“……”

韩知城委屈：“为什么你一点反应都没有？我老婆听了以后笑得很开心，说这个故事起承转合很完美。”

“那是因为铉辰笑点低，”金昇玟放下手机，打开免提，往锅里磕了一个鸡蛋，“你给我打电话该不是为了讲故事吧？”

韩知城继续说：“我在巴黎贝甜听到heartbeat的那一刻遇到了铉辰，那时候他一副冷冰冰的样子，唯独接到包好的面包时眯着眼睛笑得很灿烂。”

他捂着心脏张开手：“Listen to my Heartbeat .It's beating for you！”

金昇玟：“……英语说得真好呢。”

韩知城叹气：“好了，我认真讲，我感觉我的婚姻出现了危机。铉辰最近好像有什么事瞒着我。这几天他看我的眼神老是躲躲藏藏的，而且还总在凌晨出门，晚上才回来。”

“他没和你说去干什么吗？”

“没，”韩知城补充道，“我晚上经常出去做任务，他从来没问过我，我也就不好意思开口问他去哪了。”

“所以我打算做完这次的任务就先暂停一段时间，”韩知城说，“得先解决一下我们的三年之痒。”

“……好，”金昇玟严肃起来，“具体资料我一会儿会发你，这项任务的赏金很高，危险系数也高，你注意安全。”

“Ok，那就先不说了，这个时间铉辰快回家了，我要上楼了。”

韩知城在后备箱里摸索了半天，终于找到了藏在那里的破旧工具箱。他从里面摸出一把手枪，藏进衣服里带回了家，拆出子弹后小心地放进门口的花瓶里。从前黄铉辰会在玄关处摆上娇嫩的红玫瑰，但最近只是在花瓶里放了一把干巴巴的满天星。他打开冰箱，意外地发现里面只剩了一小盒腌泡菜和过期的牛奶。好在冷冻层还剩了一小块牛肉，韩知城费力地把牛肉切开，清醒地意识到他和黄铉辰之间确实出现了一些问题。

煮好拉面的时候黄铉辰回来了，站在门口换拖鞋：“家里还有马苏里拉芝士呢，可以放一些。”

韩知城说：“下次吧。”又问，“你吃饭了吗？”

“嗯，我在外面吃过了。”黄铉辰捋了捋头发，走进厨房洗煮拉面的锅。韩知城几口把拉面吃完，把碗放进水池。

“老婆。”韩知城抱住黄铉辰，鼻尖顶在他颈后，嗅到了衣物芳香剂的味道，他凑得更近，嘴唇几乎要碰到黄铉辰的耳垂。试图捕捉他原本的味道。黄铉辰在他手臂上摸了摸，拍开韩知城已经碰到他裤子纽扣的手。

“不行。”他语气强硬。

韩知城委屈：“为什么？”

“我一会儿要出去。”黄铉辰转身揽住韩知城的脖子，在他脸上浅浅地亲了一下。

“那今天晚上……”

“不行，”黄铉辰捏捏他耳朵，“太累了，知城。”

韩知城躲开他的手：“那我去客房睡。”

黄铉辰愣了愣，歪着头看韩知城从主卧柜子里抱出来被子和枕头，把客房的门砰的关上。

闹脾气了，黄铉辰想。但他还没来得及和韩知城谈话，李龙馥就来消息让他快点下楼，黄铉辰只好把韩知城一个人丢下了。

他上了李龙馥的车，李龙馥戴着墨镜，头发染成了银灰色。副驾驶座位上放着一把狙击枪，黄铉辰低头给枪装上消音器：“你和组织联系一下，就说我不打算继续接任务了。”

“为什么？”李龙馥打了一把方向盘，从墨镜后面看着他。

“最近身体不好，想休息了。”黄铉辰简短地说，“钱也挣够了。”

李龙馥笑了笑：“我觉得我们算是朋友，你不用用这种理由骗我吧，铉辰。”

车行驶到了一家高层酒店。黄铉辰跟着李龙馥去开了房间。他打开窗子，确认附近都是破旧的矮居民楼，没有人会发现他，枪口对准了停在居民楼单元门口的宾利。

“目标大概会在十分钟以后出现。”李龙馥看了一眼手表，黄铉辰注意到他换了一块新手表，表盘上镶了钻石。

“没想到这种大人物也会来旧街区。”黄铉辰的瞄准器对上穿着紫色西装的目标。

“来见情妇吧。”李龙馥说，“比上次我来踩点时快了呢。”

黄铉辰笑着调侃：“看来是人到中年了。”

他扣动扳机，子弹精准地穿透了目标的脑袋，很快地背过身，把窗帘拉上。

“过一会儿再出去吧。”李龙馥说。

黄铉辰嗯了一声。

李龙馥又问：“现在能告诉我你为什么要金盆洗手了吗？”

“一会儿跟我去个地方吧。”黄铉辰说，“我会在那儿告诉你理由。”

他们又坐了一会儿，才慢悠悠地走出酒店。黄铉辰指挥着李龙馥绕过三个路口，最后在黄铉辰家前面的母婴用品店停下。

“……铉辰，你？”

黄铉辰关上车门，笑眯眯弯下腰，对着车窗说了一句话。

“我怀孕了，龙馥。”

黄铉辰耳朵贴着客房的门听了一会儿，里面静悄悄的，他猜测韩知城已经睡了，只好晃回主卧。他歪在床上，手心在小腹上摩挲了几下，那里还什么改变也没有。他好奇地想，里面真的会有一个小东西吗？于是他爬起来，把头发扎起来，借着台灯的光看了看，还是平平的，观察不到什么。

手机屏幕亮起来，李龙馥的消息闪动着。黄铉辰打开会话。最后一次任务的目标是敌对组织的头号杀手J，这个人很擅长近身搏击，最近被发现经常和上线在巴黎贝甜会面。

巴黎贝甜，是他和韩知城初遇的场所呢。黄铉辰重新躺下，准备等最终的任务结束，一切尘埃落定，拿到组织的结算金后再告诉韩知城自己有了宝宝的消息，然后要换一个大一点的可以装下婴儿房的公寓。不能告诉知城自己的身份，他胆子很小，会害怕的。睡意好不容易袭来，但后背又痛起来，黄铉辰翻来覆去，只好找出几件韩知城的衣服抱在怀里，才安心地睡着了。

韩知城失眠了，金昇玟刚才发给他黄铉辰和陌生的漂亮男人出入酒店的照片。他承认跟踪黄铉辰是自己不对，但还是很难想象黄铉辰外出是为了见别人。金昇玟同时带来的消息还有下一次任务的对象，敌对组织的头号杀手H，擅长远程射击，数据库记录显示他从未失手。

“看来只能等他来找我了。”韩知城说。

“不要消极，”金昇玟说，“我们现在能大致确定他的位置，他靠近你时我会报告给你。”

“好。”

“你为什么听起来这么沮丧？”

“我担心我老婆被人骗了！”

韩知城睡到早上六点钟就醒了过来，但没想到黄铉辰又已经不在了。餐桌上放着吐司片和煎好的牛排，韩知城坐下吃了两口，心想这不会就是最后的晚餐，不，是早餐吧。想到这里，他根本吃不下饭，直接去上班，打算在路过巴黎贝甜的时候买个面包。走到车库他想起自己忘了拿藏在花瓶里的枪，又返回去。折腾了半天，走到公司门口一定会迟到。

Fucking life，韩知城干脆翘班一天，去初恋地点回忆自己摇摇欲坠的爱情。然而刚迈进店门他就察觉到自己的后背被人盯上了，黄铉辰说他后背很敏感，在这种情况下也相当适用。

他随便买了几样甜点，闪回车里。金昇玟的消息显示狙击手就藏匿在旁边的废弃居民楼。韩知城把子弹装好，戴上手套，去参加这场终极决战。

黄铉辰在居民楼顶架好枪时收到李龙馥的情报，说目标被跟丢了，他的位置可能已经被发现，目前正处于危险之中。现在撤退可能已经来不及，只有硬碰硬。对方是近身搏击的高手，而自己还带着一个小不点，胜算并不高。风掠过他的长发，黄铉辰开始后悔自己前一天没有和韩知城聊一聊，告诉他这个重要的秘密，现在可能没有机会了。他握住随身携带的手枪，这是他最后的武器。

他蹲在天台的门后面，听到了很轻微的脚步声。是时候了，黄铉辰握紧枪托。门在霎时间倒塌，黄铉辰闪身避开。扬起的灰尘让他看不清来人的脸，只好对着他的方向开了一枪，但没有射中。他在地上滚了一圈，那人很快压过来，拳头在他肩膀上狠狠捶了一下，又擦着他的脸砸在地面上。黄铉辰闻到了熟悉的味道，下一秒太阳穴就被枪口顶上，自己手里的枪也对上了对方的胸口。  
灰尘散开，四目相对。

“老婆……？”  
“知城……？”

韩知城睁大了眼睛，看着被他压在身下的人。黄铉辰也惊讶地看着他，气得笑起来。

“铉辰……”他还没说出话，就被黄铉辰反身摁在地上，脸上挨了两下。黄铉辰坐在他身上，扼住他脖子。

韩知城咳嗽两下：“宝贝，手下留情。”

黄铉辰：“宝贝，原来多的是我不知道的事。”

他的肩膀痛起来，倒在韩知城怀里，韩知城心疼地抱住他：“你想打就打吧，但要小心……我们的宝宝。”

“你知道了？”

“我看到你藏在花瓶里的检查报告了。”

没等他继续说下去，黄铉辰就吻了上来。他们在天台上纠缠了好一会儿，最后才依依不舍地离开对方的嘴唇。

“回家吧。”韩知城说。

“好。”黄铉辰回答。

“但你要先告诉我和你去酒店的男人是谁。”

“那你呢，去巴黎贝甜见的男人是谁？”

他们气鼓鼓地看着对方，最后黄铉辰先没忍住笑了出来，倒在韩知城怀里。

韩知城在黄铉辰头顶落下一个轻轻的吻。

“Hello，stranger！”

END


End file.
